


All the Time in the World

by deadhuntress



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Equality, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will gets home from work one day, his boyfriend Nico has a few surprises for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in honor of the first anniversary of marriage equality throughout the US and takes place on June 26, 2015.

The apartment was unusually quiet when Will opened the door, and he glanced around suspiciously as he stepped into the main room. Nico was supposed to get off work early enough to pick up their daughter from school and, seeing as Will had spent most of his day on his feet, he was very tired and had been looking forward to spending the evening relaxing with his family. Usually when he got home, though, the apartment showed signs of life; Nico was frequently in the kitchen cooking dinner or in the living room working on an upcoming article, and Adriana was a rambunctious six-year-old who disliked being still or quiet for very long, and could usually be found playing in her room or the living room. It was rare for Will to come home to a quiet apartment, and he began to wonder if everything was okay.

“Nico?” he called, slipping off his shoes and setting down his bag by the front door.

At first there was no response, but after a long moment he heard a muffled, “Back here.” So Nico was home at least, and Will set off to find him, guessing he was in Adriana’s room. Maybe she was sick or something, he thought worriedly.

“Nico?” he said again, more quietly this time, when he reached the doorway to her room. “Is everything okay?”

Nico was sitting in the rocking chair with Adriana on his lap, facing towards the window. It looked like they were both looking at his laptop. Nico turned his head briefly to face Will and then carefully closed the computer and placed it on the dresser. “Are you okay, sunshine?” Will asked, slowly entering the small room. Nico gently set Adriana on the floor, where she waited quietly, watching the scene before her attentively, and finally Nico stood and turned around.

“Will,” he said softly, and it was then that Will noticed the tears in Nico’s eyes.

Will’s own eyes widened and he quickly strode across the room and pulled Nico into his arms. “Babe, what’s wrong?” he murmured, stroking a hand through Nico’s hair. “What happened?” He could feel Nico shaking his head gently into his shoulder.

“Didn’t you hear?” Nico asked eventually, pulling away from the embrace slightly. He was smiling widely now, and Will frowned at the sudden change, feeling more and more confused by the second.

“Hear what?” he asked, watching as Nico’s smile grew impossibly larger. “What are you talking about?” he added.

“Will,” Nico said, biting his lip as if to keep from crying again. He suddenly pulled completely away from the embrace and tugged something out of his pocket. Will had no clue what was happening, just standing frozen in place, watching his boyfriend.

“I have a question for you, Will,” Nico said, and then, before Will could say anything, Nico was down on one knee, holding up a small black box and saying, “Will you marry me?”

Will gaped at him. “God, Nico… yes – but how-? We can’t–”

“We can,” Nico said, tears rolling down his cheeks now. Will was almost positive that he’d never seen Nico so emotional before. “We can, Will,” he said again. “Supreme Court ruling. Earlier today, they – they ruled that it’s unconstitutional to ban same-sex couples from marrying in any US state or territory.”

At that, Will’s eyes filled with tears as well. “They did?” he asked in shock, trying to wrap his head around the news. “You and I… we can get married?”

Nico nodded, and Will didn’t hesitate before pulling him off the ground and into a tight embrace. “So is that a yes?” Nico teased lightly.

Will just nodded, tears running down his own face, and pressed their lips together. It was clumsy and messy, both of them crying and laughing in disbelief, but that didn’t matter at all. Will thought his heart was going to burst from happiness, and he clutched Nico even tighter.

“I love you,” he whispered, cradling Nico’s face in his hand. “God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Nico replied against his lips. “ _Amore mio_ ,” he added tenderly.

Suddenly, Will felt a gentle tugging on his shirt. He pulled away from Nico and looked down to see Adriana standing beside them and peering up at him. “Why are you and Papa crying, Daddy?” she asked, gazing at him with innocent curiosity.

Will bent to pick her up and rested her on his hip. “We’re crying because we’re happy,” he explained, sharing a smile with Nico.

“But crying happens when you’re sad,” she pointed out.

“Yes it does, but it can happen when you’re really, really happy too,” he explained.

“And you and Papa are really, really happy?” she asked, squirming a little to make herself more comfortable.

“Yes,” he said, grabbing Nico’s shirt and tugging him closer. Nico wrapped an arm around Will’s waist and gave Adriana a kiss on the forehead.

“This dork and I are getting married,” he said with a grin.

“Daddy!” Adriana exclaimed. “Papa called you a dork!”

“Yes, he enjoys doing that,” Will said, rolling his eyes but failing to hold back his smile. “It’s his way of showing me affection,” he added.

She nodded sagely. “I know.”

“Hey, I have an idea,” Will said after a moment. “How about we go out for dinner, huh? We’ve got a reason to celebrate.”

Adriana’s eyes widened as she grinned. “Can we get ice cream after?” she asked hopefully.

Nico’s eyes softened as he looked at her. “Sure,” he agreed.

Once Adriana had wriggled her way out of Will’s arms and ran off to find her shoes, Will turned to leave the room as well but Nico pulled him back before he could, wrapping his arms around Will’s neck and bringing him down for a kiss. It was the complete opposite of the one earlier – soft, slow, and unhurried, and it spread a comfortable warmth throughout Will’s body. He circled his arms lightly around Nico’s waist, rubbing his thumb gently against Nico’s back through the fabric of his shirt.

They remained silent, simply basking in the comfort of each other’s touch, until they heard Adriana impatiently calling for them to hurry up. They separated just before she appeared in the doorway, and followed her out hand in hand.

\---

Later that night, long after Adriana had fallen asleep, the two men were curled up together in their bed. They were both lying on their backs so that the night sky was visible through the window, and Nico’s head was resting against Will’s chest, Will’s arms looped easily around him. One of Nico’s hands was gently clasped with one of Will’s, which rested over Nico’s heart, the faint beat a calming and steady presence.

“We have to pick a date,” Will said absentmindedly, breaking the silence. He felt more than heard Nico huff a laugh.

“Right now?” Nico asked, and Will could tell from his voice that he was smiling. “We don’t have to rush anything,” he added a moment later. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

Will felt his lips curve into a smile. “Yeah,” he agreed quietly. “I didn’t–” He broke off, but Nico didn’t say anything, waiting patiently for him to gather his thoughts. “I kinda didn’t think, sometimes, that we’d ever get the chance,” he said finally.

“Thought you were s’posed to be the optimist in this relationship,” Nico joked lightly. Will stayed silent, unsure exactly of what he was feeling, and finally Nico rolled over, hovering on top of him. Will glanced up, holding Nico’s gaze as the dark-haired man spoke. “Sorry, sunshine, it was a joke. Deflecting my feelings and all that.” Nico leaned onto one arm so that the other hand could find Will’s and entwine them. “I know what you mean, Will,” he said, “but… we do have the chance. Might as well take it,” he added, making Will smile.

“I still can’t believe it,” Will said after a moment. “Marriage equality in every state.”

“What I can’t believe,” Nico said, his tone making it obvious he was about to tease Will about something, “is that you made it through the whole day without hearing anything. Nothing. At all.”

“Shut up,” Will retorted, blushing slightly. “I was busy all day,” he muttered.

“Do none of your coworkers know you’ve got a long-term boyfriend and a kid? That you’d maybe wanna hear about something like this?” Nico asked with a smirk.

“No, Nico, you’re just my dirty little secret. They’ve never heard about you or, god forbid, met you,” Will replied sarcastically.

“I see how it is, Solace,” Nico said with a pout. “Ten years together and I still mean nothing to you.”

Will laughed, knowing that Nico was joking, and poked the other man in the side, causing him to squeak ungracefully and collapse onto Will’s chest. Will took the opportunity to roll over, pinning Nico to the bed with his body. Will’s smirk gradually faded into a smile as he stared down at the man he loved.

“Ten years and you, and Adriana, are the most important people in my life,” he said truthfully.

“S’why you’re marrying me,” Nico said, now smiling as well.

“S’why I’m marrying you,” Will agreed. “Dork,” he said affectionately.

“Takes one to know one,” Nico retorted casually.

Will shrugged at that. “Fair enough,” he said. He slowly tilted his head, moving closer and closer to Nico’s face until he was barely an inch from Nico’s lips. Nico watched his progress, waiting for the inevitable kiss and frowning when it never came. Instead, Will gazed at him slyly. “So… June wedding?”

Nico narrowed his eyes. “Everybody and their mother gets married in June, pass.” He tried to lean up but Will shifted away slightly, just out of his reach.

“August?”

“Why are we even discussing this now?” Nico complained. “You should be kissing – mmph!” He was cut off when Will finally closed the small distance between them. “That’s better,” he murmured against Will’s lips, taking the opportunity to swipe his tongue across the lower one, tracing the curve softly. Will parted his lips, allowing Nico to lick his way in and take control as he wrapped his arms around Will’s back, keeping him close as they kissed.

When they were finally too tired to continue, Will laid back on his side of the bed and pulled Nico loosely against him, tucking Nico’s head comfortably onto his shoulder. Nico’s hand was resting on Will’s ribs, one finger rubbing a steady path mindlessly over Will’s chest.

“Good night,” Will said softly, closing his eyes.

“Night,” Nico mumbled into Will’s t-shirt.

As Will slowly drifted into sleep, he thought of the ring on his left hand and how he couldn’t wait until it was joined by another.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
